


The Key

by Squarepeg72



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Choices, Drug Addiction, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Sherlock stares down the key to his mind palace. Can he find another key or will he use the key he knows will work?(Rated M for Drug Use/Addition)
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 16 - Substance Abuse in 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50534350798/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Sherlock knew he was in trouble. The syringe sat on the table in front of him and he wanted it. He needed the key to his mind palace so he could solve this case.

He also knew that he had made a promise to John. No more heroin. He would find another way to unlock his mind palace that did not take all his control. He knew that using that syringe could take his life. He had barely survived the last time he had put a syringe in his arm.

“It could kill me.” Sherlock spoke to the empty flat. “It could stop my heart. But, I need to figure this out. It lets me think. I need this.”

Sherlock watched his hand shake as he reached for the syringe on the table. He didn’t know if the shaking was from his withdrawals or his decision. He let his hand hover over his temptations as he closed his eyes.

“There is the door.” He spoke his thoughts aloud as he stared at the entrance. “All I need is a different key.”

In his mind, he lifted a keyring and looked at the keys it contained. Each key was brass and looked like it belonged in an old house.

He lifted the first key and felt a surge of adrenaline that reminded of how he felt when he slid the syringe into his arm. He knew that key would unlock the door but it came with a price.

“I can find another way.” He fought with the temptation to slide the key into the lock. “I do not have to use this key. This key will kill me.”

As he dropped the key, Sherlock felt his heart and mind settle. The next key he picked up felt too heavy. As he slid the key into the lock, he knew it would not work.

“Logic is too heavy for this case.” He muttered as he pulled the key from the lock. “This case is not about what makes sense, but it is about what doesn’t make sense. How can I unlock what I need if nothing falls into logical patterns?”

Sherlock watched the door dissolve as he asked the question. He entered his mind palace and watched pieces of paper fly around the room. He caught a piece of paper as it flew past his face and looked at the writing on the page.

Smiling, Sherlock began to grab the papers as they flew around the room and pin them to the board that had appeared before him. Slowly, the papers created a poster that led him to the answer he had been looking for.

Shaking himself, Sherlock stepped away from his mind palace and back into his body. His hand was still shaking above the syringe on the table.

“One case without this.” Sherlock sighed and stood from the chair. “Mrs. Hudson … I need to speak with you …”


End file.
